


The Short Straw

by sgflutegirl



Series: The Love Letter 'verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny forgot to call HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Letter From a Plane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284194), [Finding the Letter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285041), [Smart Little Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285413) and [Losing Myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/288265). You'll want to read those first.
> 
> This is a bit of an interlude. Kind of a break from all the angst.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Chin pulled to a stop in Steve’s driveway. He was relieved to see that the Camaro and Silverado were both there. He walked up to the front door and knocked. When there was no answer, he tried the knob. It was locked, so he decided to check the back door.

He walked around the side of the house and to the backyard. He noticed that the back door was slightly ajar. Warning bells went off in his head, so he pulled out his sidearm. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside.

Other than the door being slightly open, there didn’t appear to be anything else amiss. Everything looked the same as it had the last time he was there. He still cleared every room on the first floor before heading upstairs.

The first door he came to was the master bedroom. The door was closed, so he quietly turned the knob. He led with his gun and slid through the door. What he saw put a smile on his face. He immediately put his gun away and left the room.

He went back down the stairs, and into the room that Steve used as an office. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote a short note, and then climbed the stairs again. He walked back into the bedroom and sat the note on Steve’s bedside table, next to the two sleeping men.

Chin smiled, then walked back down the stairs, and out the way he came in. He made sure the back door was closed before walking back around to the front and back to his car. He pulled out his phone.

 _“Did you find them?”_

“Yeah, cuz.”

 _“Well?”_

“They won’t be coming in today.”

 _“Why not? Are they okay?”_

“I’m sure they’ll let us know how they’re doing later. They appeared to be okay; quite relaxed actually.” He smiled. “I’m on my way back. See ya in a few.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Danny roused from sleep. He hadn’t moved since he had fallen asleep holding on the Steve. He looked over at the clock on Steve’s bedside table. It was 11 am. He then noticed a piece of paper sitting next to the clock.

He pushed himself up with his other arm and reached over Steve to grab the piece of paper. Once he had it in his hand, he relaxed onto the bed and turned onto his back. He read the note.

 _Next time, call. We won’t expect to see you till tomorrow._

 _Be glad I was the one who got the short straw._

 _Chin_

Danny could picture the smile on Chin’s face as he wrote the letter. He broke out in a smile himself, until he realized that Chin had actually seen them in bed. Then he realized that he really didn’t care.

He turned to place the note on his bedside table and noticed the wrinkled piece of paper from earlier. They’d face that later, so he just sat Chin’s note on top of it and then settled back in behind Steve.


End file.
